


in the gardens tonight

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Martin finds a distraction in a young Hale she's never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the gardens tonight

Lady Martin's eyes roved the ballroom, looking for something that may distract her from the endless litany of people that fawned over her. She found the Hale family talking among themselves across the room, and while that wasn't new, the dark-haired woman that could only be a Hale was.

Lydia excused herself from her current company, tossed her red hair over her shoulder, and started to walk purposefully across the room. She marched right up to the woman she did not know and curtsied, looking up at her through her lashes. The woman's eyes landed on her breasts for barely a moment. Lydia had chosen her distraction well. “I am Lydia Martin, Baroness of Beacon Court.”

The Hale woman—barely a woman, Lydia noted, younger than the rest of the family—looked taken aback, but curtsied in return, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. “Cora Hale, heiress to the Hale Shipping Company.”

The redhead noticed the rest of the family watching, without trying to look like they were. Lydia not-so-subtly ran her eyes down Cora's body and back up to her eyes before she smirked. “Would you care to take a tour of the gardens?”

Cora glanced at her family before she nodded her acceptance, a small smirk of her own on her lips, and that was when Lydia knew she had found her distraction. She only made it through half the gardens before she had the youngest Hale pressed against the grass, among the flowers and shrubs, with her own body. And the way Cora nipped at her throat and took deep breaths told her this wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
